Various devices exist for transporting drums from one location to another. At times the drums are stored on a pallet or may be stored on the floor or other surface. The known form of devices generally includes a clamping mechanism which would engage the chime of a drum and also includes elements for contacting the drum below the clamping mechanism to stabilize the drum when it is lifted. Examples of commercial drum handling equipment include the DCMJ and DCM models of Liftomatic Material Handling, Inc. and the Roboter drum carrier of Osaka Taiyu Co., Ltd. The DCMJ and DCM models are attachments to a forklift. The Roboter drum carrier is a self-contained unit, but is constructed in a manner that it includes legs which are dimensioned and spaced with respect to each other whereby the legs could not conveniently straddle a pallet.